She's Different
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. This is my life and every day of it, my father beats me. My name is Edward Cullen and well... I'm the new kid. BAD SUMMARY. Story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

In about ten seconds Charlie, my father, is going to drunkenly stumble into the house and slam the door behind him. He will then scream my name, demanding an ice-cold beer where he then back-hand slaps me across the face claiming 'the beer is not cold enough' or 'I didn't come quick enough'. Always an excuse just to hit me.  
After he drinks a few beers he decides he needs stronger liquor, so he takes the Vodka, sits in his favorite chair and watches the game. By the time the game is over, he is piss drunk and stumbles up the stairs. He flings open my door and beats me until I lose consciousness. I wake up the next day, slit my wrists, go to school, come straight home, and it happens all over again.

My name is Isabella Swan. This is my life, and every day of it, my father beats me.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Holy shit!" I yelled and sprang out of bed. "Why the fuck would you pour ice-cold water on me?!"  
"Because mom told me to wake you up." My bitch sister, Rosalie, said with a smirk on her face. "We are starting a new school today, so hurry up and get ready." and with that, she sauntered out of the room.  
Fucking bitch... I peeled off my drenched clothes and took a quick shower. I put on my black v-neck which showed off my muscles nicely and gray jeans with my black Jordan's I ran down, ate cereal, kissed my mom on the cheek and went out to my car where my sister was waiting in the passenger seat. I drove off to our new school, Forks High.  
My name is Edward Cullen and I'm the new kid.

**AN/ I know that was short, but it's just an introduction. I promise the next chapter will be longer and the story will get better. Please review and I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV **

I pulled up to Forks High, got out of my car and scanned the parking lot. I scoffed at the typicality of a small town. Everyone had their eyes on me. I smirked and felt quite pleased at the swooning girls and the glaring boys who will most likely try to be my friend. Then a loud, beat up Chevy truck pulled into the spot across the lot. A petite girl with long chocolate brown curls hopped out of the truck. She glanced up, noticed me and just carried on. Why doesn't she care...? I continued watching her as she pulled her hood up over head and sat on the hood of her truck reading her book. Suddenly, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around to see three girls; two wearing skimpy outfits. The one who tapped me had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about 5'7. The one to her left had dirty blonde hair, with hazel eyes, and was about 5'6. The one to Blondie's right had black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and was about 5'5 and unlike the other girls, she looked extremely shy and conservative.

I cringed when Blondie spoke with a nasally voice, " Hey ! You must be the new kid, Eddie"  
"Edward" I corrected her.  
"Yeah whatever, Eddie. Anyways I'm Lauren, to my left is Jessica and the right is Angela. Come follow us to the office where you can get your schedule." She said taking my hand and dragging me behind her. I couldn't help but glance at the Chevy and to my dissapointment the girl was gone. Wait... dissapointment? Ugh, I don't know.

* * *

_Lunch_

I walked into Lunch with these skanks following me still, "Leave me the fuck alone." I said and went over to my sister's table where she was sitting with a tiny girl with short black hair, a guy who was huge with muscles and a guy with wavy blonde hair.

"This is Alice, her brother Emmett and her boyfriend Jasper." Rosalie said pointing them out. "Guys, this is my brother Edward."

I waved and sat down. From the corner of my eye I seen her... the girl from the parking lot. She sat alone at the table all the way in the corner, reading her book. Her curls cascading around her face as she leans forward, obviously deeply into her book.

I guess I was staring too long because my sister nudged me and seemed aggravated, "Fucking shit Edward, you weren't listening to NOTHING I said. You irritate the crap out of me."

"Shut the fuck up, Rose. Damn." I got up and went over to the girls table. I stood in front of her table and waited for her to notice me but she was too transfixed on her book.  
"Eh-hem.." I pretended to clear my throat. Her face shot up, with a look of utter shock and her eyes wide. Her eyes... a beautiful forest green.

"What the fuck do you want?" She sneered. I was taken back by her attitude towards me. _What have I ever done to her?!_

"Woah. What's your problem chick? I came over because, well, I wanted to sit with you."

"Well don't." and she went back to reading her book. _What the fuck._

__ I sat down anyways and drummed my fingers and began whistling knowing she would eventually acknowledge me. She glanced from her book, gave the biggest death glare and went back to reading.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" I asked.

"PISS OFF." She picked up her book bag in a swift motion an stormed out of the cafeteria. I chuckled and mumbled to myself, "Feisty."

* * *

**BPOV**

What an arrogant fucking jerk. Invading into people's space where he's not wanted. I don't even know him! He's new and I already can't stand him. He will soon learn like everyone else, that I am to be left alone. I don't have friends and I don't want any. I'm too damaged... I showed up to Biology early and sat in my seat waiting for class to begin. I continued reading my new book 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'

_... he tried another poem_

_and he called it "Absolutely Nothing"_

_Because that's what it was really all about_

_And he gave himself an A_

_and a slash on each damned wrist_

_And he hung it on the bathroom door_

_because this time he didn't think_

_he could reach the kitchen..._

__ I looked up from my book when a chair scrapped against the floor, next to me. _But nobody sits next to me in this class..._ My eyes roamed and instantly fell into a glare when the boy from lunch sat there, with a smirk. I bit my lip and shook my head angrily.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever made you so mad at me. Can we start over? My name is Edward Cullen." He said with a genuine smile and stuck his hand out to shake. I just stared at his hand, not knowing how to respond. So he took it upon himself to grab my hand and shake it anyways.

"Bella..." I mumbled out.

"What?"

"My name... It's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said more fiercely. I hate how I talk and how I interact with people. I'm either shy or I'm angry. I _loathe_ Charlie. That heartlessbastard made me this way. Shy because I'm always afraid other people will brutally beat me like he does. Angry, because I'm pissed off. Pissed about the life I was given. Pissed that I was dealt the fucked up cards. Pissed that I did nothing to deserve this. I'm sad too... but it just quickly turns to rage. I'm sad that I can't wear short sleeve shirts. I'm sad my wrists and arm are covered in nasty scars and cuts. I'm sad I have no friends. But friends... they could hurt me. And if I can't prevent Charlie from hurting me then damn straight I will prevent everyone else from _ever_ hurting me.

_**AN: I'm sorry. I'm going to end the chapter here. I'm tired but I wanted to update. Please review and feel free to make suggestions and I might consider putting it in the story. I don't really want to update til' I get a few reviews because I don't want to continue a story if no one likes it.**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed it so far(:**_

_**( I don't own Twilight or The Perks of Being a Wallflower)**_


End file.
